


Comfort in the Downpour

by Sethrine



Series: Commissioned Works [9]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Banter, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Silly, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: Rather suddenly, you were struck with the thought that maybe you hadn’t told him how much you enjoyed rainy days. It just wasn't something that had been brought up.Luckily, Dante can catch on pretty quick.A commission for a lovely individual who wishes to remain anonymous.





	Comfort in the Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for a lovely individual from Tumblr who wanted to remain anonymous. Thank you so much for commissioning me, and thank you for your patience!
> 
> Enjoy!

All the signs for a possible rainstorm had been in place since that morning, with billowing clouds overtaking the sunshine of the day, their darkening grey hues an ominous forewarning of the downpour that would soon follow. It wasn't until about mid-afternoon that the sky let loose, dousing the entirety of Redgrave with a heavy wave of rain before gentling into something more steady that would most likely last well into the evening.

When the storm came pelting down over the rooftop of  _ Devil May Cry _ , the mood within the shop shifted from its normal chaotic energy -there was always a chaotic feeling to the place, regardless if there wasn't much going on- to something much more mellow.

In mere minutes, you could feel the effects upon your conscience, aware of the calming shift within your very being from just the muted sounds coming from outside. The few bills you had been sorting through suddenly didn’t seem as important in that moment, and the tension you had been unknowingly holding within your shoulders and face slowly began to ease. Even your breathing had changed, your body reflexively shifting into a deeper inhale, slower exhale, and further relaxing you into a lull.

For a moment, everything was at peace.

“Uh...babe? You good, there?”

You startled at the unexpected voice, opening eyes you didn’t remember closing to find Dante standing in front of his desk, of which you were currently sitting behind. He was holding what looked to be the last of a sandwich in his hand, which meant he had somehow passed you by on his way to the kitchen without your notice.

How long had you been sitting there, completely unaware of your surroundings?

“Huh? Oh, yeah! Yeah, I’m good,” you answered, shaking your head lightly and looking down at the desk.

There were still bills littering the top of the hardwood. They were easy enough to deal with, nothing yet past due and any past balances all but finally paid off through careful money management. You had been crunching a few numbers before the rain hit, and then...well, numbers suddenly didn’t seem all that important.

“I was just trying to get the bills straightened out. I don’t plan on letting them get behind, unlike  _ someone- _ ”

Dante was quick to interject.

“Hey, I’m a busy guy! You know, killing demons, saving the world...I’m lucky I get a chance to breathe.”

You gave an affirming sort of sound, though it was anything but sincere, especially paired with the playful smile you sent the half-demon’s way. Dante was all too willing to play along and pulled on an affronted pout that had you giggling and him smiling seconds later.

As if it were an afterthought, Dante popped the rest of his sandwich into his mouth, looking you over as he finished off his late lunch.

“Seriously, though, you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, not sure why I wouldn’t be. Is something supposed to be wrong?”

“You were kind of spacey, there, for a moment,” Dante explained, waving a hand about as if that would help you understand what he meant.

Rather suddenly, you were struck with the thought that maybe you hadn’t told him how much you enjoyed rainy days. Now that you thought about it, most times that it was storming, Dante was away on a business call, or it was much later at night, where the calming sounds were lulling you into a peaceful sleep under the guise of you possibly being worn out from the day.

Simply put, it just wasn’t something that had really been brought up.

“Oh! Well, it’s raining,” you said, “and it’s been awhile since we had a good rainstorm like this. I just really like the way it sounds.”

Dante stared at you for a long moment, giving off the vibe that he didn’t quite believe you and that you were potentially hiding some sort of sickness or harboring some sort of animosity or melancholy that he hadn't been privy to. You just stared back, partly confused by his rather serious demeanor, but mostly just letting him come to his own conclusions.

“Huh, alright,” he said after a moment, the tension that creased his features slipping away. "Guess I'll let you get back to it, then."

You followed Dante's retreat towards the stairs, suddenly suspicious of the nonchalance of his dismissal. Regardless, you turned your attention back to the task at hand, skimming over the water and electric bills once more.

_ "Sike!" _

You nearly screamed as you were turned around swiftly in your borrowed swivel chair to meet Dante's grinning face, his arms snaking around you and pulling you into standing before him.

"Dante, what... _ hey _ !"

Without warning, Dante hoisted you up into the air and over his shoulder rather effortlessly, the surprised squawk that left your lips indignant and rather embarrassing. It didn't keep you from laughing, despite the fact.

"Dante, put me down!"

"Just a minute, babe," he answered, following up with a firm smack to your rear. You reciprocated the action with a vengeful sort of playfulness, your upside-down vantage point providing the perfect opportunity to do so.

Dante laughed as he began walking back up the stairs, pausing to open your shared bedroom door. He entered and pulled you from his shoulder, letting you fall onto the bed with a light, surprised shout, followed by a short bout of giggles.

"Any particular reason you decided to hoist me up to our room like a caveman?" you asked, raising a brow at Dante's following shrug.

"Had a little idea; figured I'd try it out, see if it lands me any points with a certain someone."

You shook your head at Dante's suggestive eyebrow wiggle, though you couldn't help the grin that lit up your features.

"Well, a  _ certain someone _ is sitting at a big, fat zero in the points department, so far-"

"Jeez, babe, give me a minute to work my magic! Rome wasn't built in a day."

"Of course not, it took at  _ least _ two."

"Haha, so funny, a woman truly after my own heart," Dante mocked playfully, cocksure grin in place as he moved toward the single window and pulled back the curtains fully.

There had been just enough light coming through, despite the dreary sky, but even more downcast lighting washed the room in mute, almost grey tones. You could somewhat see the rain as it fell, blurred by beaded drops of water clinging to the glass pane, forming little rivulets that slowly slid down its surface to collect other droplets before disappearing altogether.

Dante gave a small grunt as he hoisted the window open a few inches, the steady pattering of raindrops hitting every exposed surface from outside filling the room instantly.

"The floor's gonna be wet," you chastised lightly, though you didn't mind as much as you let on.

"Good thing we don't have carpet," Dante teased, following up with, "I'll clean up the mess later."

He moved back around the bed at gave a swift pat to your thigh.

"Alright, up you get."

Dante helped you sit up on the bed, then maneuvered you with gentle prodding to sit in the middle of the bed, facing the window. You made yourself comfortable there, crossing your legs and heaving a heavy sigh.

Already, the effects of the rainstorm were setting in, lulling you into a calm state of mind with nature's version of white noise.

You heard rather than saw Dante's boots hitting the floor, felt the dip of the bed behind you as he moved. His arms were around your middle but a moment later, his legs coming in to bracket your own. He pulled you against his chest as his head came to rest against your shoulder, surrounding you in his warmth.

Everything was at peace, in that moment. No care for bills needing to be paid, or small puddles of water collecting on the floor. No clients, no demon attacks, no emergencies. Just the rain and the man you loved dearly blanketing you in a bubble of absolute bliss and contentment.

"I guess I can add a few points to your score," you spoke up quietly, earning a small, amused huff against your neck.

"Glad to know I'm rising in the ranks," he said, nosing at your ear to gain your attention.

You turned to look up at him as he looked at you, his smile genuine and sweet, meant for your eyes only.

"You know your hair smells really nice?"

"And your breath smells like ham and cheese," you mused while crinkling your nose, earning an affronted gasp.

"And here I was, trying to woo you properly."

"With ham and cheese breath.  _ So sexy _ ."

Dante leaned in to place a tender kiss against your lips. You obliged, regardless of your previous teasing complaints.

"Guess that makes you a lucky woman," he murmured, and though his words were meant to be playful, there was a serious note to them, as if he wasn't sure he was doing the right thing.

You reached up and pressed your palm to his cheek, the stubble of his beard prickling your skin.

"I sure am," you responded sincerely, watching as the odd tension in his features eased away, leaving behind a lilting smile upon his lips.

Outside, the rain continued to pour over the city of Redgrave as steadily as it had begun. Inside, you remained wrapped up in the warmth and love that Dante provided you, water puddles beneath your bedroom window slowly growing larger as you enjoyed the comforting downpour together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
